


Big Tit Dragon and His Two Maidens

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Size Difference, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - F/F/M, robo boobs, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: A certain Emperor of Destruction decides to spice up his sex life by bringing in a third partner to his sexual escapades with his wife...





	Big Tit Dragon and His Two Maidens

“Dear, are you sure you want me to… “Esmeral looked at her sparkmate, then to Nickel, who was staring at them with a frown. “But, she’s so small and fragile-looking…”

“Hey!” Nickel protested.

“I’m sorry, but you are, sweetspark.” The larger femme replied sheepishly.

“Not where it counts, dammit!” The medic snapped, wanting to show this blasted mate of Deathsaurus what for already.

“I-I’m sure you’re quite spirited, for a mini-bot, but I-“Esmeral was cut off as she saw the size of Nickel’s spike emerge from her panel. Her optics went wide in shock. It was almost twice the smaller femme’s size.

“I know. I was surprised when I first saw it, too.” The only mech in the berthroom chuckled at his mate’s reaction. “But apparently, it seems that our medic has been keeping secrets from me, haven't you?" Deathsaurus eyed the small medic.

“Says the slagger who has the biggest spike in this room,” Nickel sneered, then suddenly shivered at the other femme stroking her spike. “C-Can you stop? I d-don’t want to overload just yet…”

“I’m sorry,” Deathsaurus’s feminine counterpart moved her hand away from the medic’s spike and squatted down and leaned forwards to her crotch, her fat aft sticking out for her husband to see. “I just wanted to see if it was real.”

“Oh, it’s real…” Nickel shot Esmeral a glare, servos on hips. “And it’s going right inside of you. Now start licking!” 

And lick it Esmeral did. Her tongue brushed all over the mini-bot’s spike, lovingly covering every inch of the thick rod. She knew her husband was eyeing her like he usually did; he probably couldn’t wait to frag her senseless too. 

“Oh, frag.” Nickel moaned as the larger femme then planted kisses against her sexual unit. “Oh, frag, frag, frag! S-staahp!” A whiny squeal escaped her lips as she shut her optics and felt herself come all over Esmeral’s face, hearing her gasp out in surprise. The medic then slowly opened her optics and saw Deathsaurus’s mate licking and swallowing her transfluid. “...Really? You're going to just swallow it? Gross.”

Esmeral giggled and sported a naughty look on her face. “Mmm, I can’t wait to have you inside of me~” She then stood up and moved towards her mate, who was lying on the berth with his erect spike sticking out. As she climbed onto the berth and grasped her husband’s spike, she turned to look pleadingly at the mini-bot.

“W-What?” Nickel stammered, feeling her faceplates heating as she tried to hide the fact she was staring at Esmeral’s jiggling aft.

“Are you going to just stand there and admire my mate’s aft, or are you going to join us?” Deathsaurus cajoled, feeling his wife take his entire spike in her valve and slowly sink down on it. "She wants you inside her, you know. It would be rude not to accept a lady's invitation."

“Bunch of perverts…” The medic grumbled as she climbed onto the berth and gripped Esmeral’s aft, spreading her cheeks to show her exhaust port. As she began to stick her spike in, soft moans could be heard coming out of Deathsaurus’s sparkmate. Nickel sighed as she pushed forwards, clinging onto Esmeral’s hips and feeling the larger femme stroking the back of her head.

Soon, Deathsaurus and Nickel’s spikes began to move and thrust into Esmeral’s both ports, making the Decepticon Empress moan loudly. She began to undo her chest plate, releasing her huge breasts as they swung out and into the open air. “Ohh… Ahhh… So good…!”

“Frag, your aft feels like silicon!” Nickel grunted and gave the larger femme’s aft a smack, which earned her a squeal. “I could play with it all day!”

“Please don’t go overboard,” Esmeral breathed out, shaking her hips. “I do need it to sit down, after all…” She then felt her mate’s tongue brush against her breasts, occasionally licking her sensitive nipples. “Oh, darling! That feels so good...!"

Nickel planted kisses and gave Esmeral’s aft several squeezes as she kept pounding her rear entrance with gusto, while Deathsaurus’s spike was giving his mate’s valve a workout. Esmeral was more than thrilled. "Oh! Oh! OH!" She felt her frame heat up from being impaled by both sides.

The Emperor of Destruction was grinning all the while. “I am enjoying this immensely. Two of my lovely femmes, beside me. A dream come true.” He removed his chestplate, showing off his own large breasts.

Esmeral leaned forward slightly, reaching to grab her sparkmate’s big breasts and groping them. “Hmm… I can’t help feel jealous over these breasts…” The larger femme mischievously gave her hips a shake, starling the mini-bot on her aft.

“H-Hey! You glitch!” Nickel squeaked. “D-Don’t move like that! Are you trying to kill my mood?” She then gave Esmeral’s aft a series of light smacks, making it jiggle. This only made the Empress squeal in excitement even more.

Deathsaurus enjoyed the look of arousal on his wife’s face, loving her moans and cries. “Aren’t you glad I decided to have this threesome with you two?”

“Y-Yes!” Esmeral gasped, feeling the spikes inside her throbbing with excitement. “I want all of us to come together! Please!”

“Very well. Nickel? Are you ready?” The emperor asked.

“Frag, yes!” The mini-bot medic growled out as she squeezed the empress’s squishy rump.

Esmeral then let out a wailing moan as her mate and the medic shot their loads deep inside her frame, throwing her head back and having her tongue out of her mouth, coming hard as well. She then flopped onto her husband, exhausted. Nickel let out a yelp as she flopped onto the larger femme’s aft.

With a grunt, the small medic pulled out of the empress’s exhaust and spurted out her remaining transfluid onto Esmeral’s big aft, letting out a groan. “Primus, that was crazy. I never want to do that again.”

“But I thought you wanted to play with her aft all day long?” Deathsaurus teased, earning him a light smack from his wife.

“I didn’t expect to get a workout either!” The medic spat, eyeing Esmeral’s ports dripping out sticky, gooey fluid. “But at least she seems happy, considering we stuffed that fat aft of hers.”

Esmeral coughed lightly, giving the medic a shamed look. “Erm, Nickel… About what I said earlier, I apologize…”

“I’ve heard worse.” The medic sniffed. “Besides, I managed to show them… in the berth.” She gave her a sly wink.

“Are you sure you don’t want to… play with my aft again~?” The empress spoke in a playful coy tone, shifting a bit to stick her rear towards the minibot.

Nickel had a thoughtful look on her face, before she moved and eagerly clung to the larger femme’s butt. “Well, maaaybe I was being a bit hasty…” The medic patted and nuzzled her face against her cheeks, purring contently.

Deathsaurus and Esmeral laughed, amused by the minibot’s antics. The three of them soon cuddled each other, recharging in bliss.


End file.
